Another Life One Shots
by RudeandGinger11
Summary: A bunch of one shots based off the life of Rose and the Meta Crisis Doctor.


Rose walked into the house. In her hands she held a few bags from the shop. From inside she could hear screaming. It would have had her running into the house, dropping all the bags in the process, if the screams hadn't been followed by series of giggles. Rose smiled wide before stepping into the house.

The house was just the right size. It was a two story house with a total of eight rooms; three were bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and an office area. The Doctor and Rose moved in four years ago: a year after the most amazing thing happened to the both of them.

"Mummy! Daddy is chasing me! Help!" The little pitter-patter of the child's feet on the wooden floor grew closer to where Rose was standing just within the doorway. She dropped her bags as the child ran to her, her arms open wide. Rose swooped her up into her arms and spun in a circle.

"Oh, really now? I'll save you!" Rose held the small girl of three years old in her arms. She looked in the direction that her daughter had come. In a few seconds the raggedy man who she loved ran over to them.

"What? What? That's not fair!" The Doctor said when he saw their daughter in his wife's arms. "Sarah, that's cheating!" His voice took a hint of a whining tone. Sarah just grinned from ear to ear, giggling.

"Mummy and Sarah against Daddy and the evil Slitheen!" Sarah yells, giggling harder.

"Daddy is with the Slitheen? Oh no! Let's get him!" Rose laughed and made a dash for The Doctor, carrying Sarah. Sarah spread her arms out like she was flying as they chased The Doctor around the house.

"I'm not with the Slitheen! No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled as Rose and Sarah tackled him, tumbling onto the couch. Sarah crawled onto The Doctor's stomach, playfully hitting his arms. Rose was squished between The Doctor's body and the back of the couch but she took part in the attack upon her husband with full enthusiasm.

The Doctor took hold of Sarah around the waist and rolled off the couch, landing with her in her lap. He tickled her and listened to her fit of giggles and begs to stop. Rose watched them, smiling brightly. She held her head up with her hand and let her thoughts run free.

When the first Doctor left with Donna at Canary Warf, Rose was still devastated. The Doctor had left her with a copy of himself. _What kind of stunt was that? How much did she mean to him if he would just leave her? She hated him for that. She didn't think he felt the same way that she did about him: unconditional love. _Those were the types of things that Rose thought when it first happened. She believed that the Doctor that she was left with was just a copy, something that isn't as great as the original. Within a year of being with The Doctor, however, she learned that she was entirely wrong. The Doctor that she had originally thought of as a copy was real as anything. She came to love him just as much as she loved the other one if not more. This Doctor was hers. He was the one that was real. Everything about this is entirely, one hundred percent real. It seemed more real than what she felt and had with the other Doctor.

Suddenly Rose was pulled out of her thoughts when a small pressure became present on her stomach. She looked to see Sarah sitting on her. "Hello, love! Did you defeat Daddy and the Slitheen?" Rose smiled and held onto the little girl. She shook her head and smiled wide.

"No! Daddy promised to give me ice cream!" Sarah giggled and jumped off of her mother, running out of the living room and in the direction of the kitchen. Rose laughed as she watched Sarah's brown hair, billowing behind her, disappeared around the corner. The Doctor got up off the floor and held a hand out to his beloved wife. Taking his hand, Rose stood up only to be pulled into the warm, inviting arms of her husband.

"Why hello there." Rose looked up into The Doctor's brown eyes. She could swear that he could see every inch of her soul. She had no secrets, not one inch of her life that he didn't know like the back of his hand.

"Hello." The Doctor grinned goofily down at her. He pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face, tucking the strands behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek, caressing her skin with a feather light touch. Rose smiled and leaned her head into his hand.

"I love you." Rose whispered to him.

"I love you too." The Doctor whispered in return, pressing his lips lightly against hers. Rose returned the kiss, leaning into The Doctor more. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.

"Mummy! Daddy! Hurry up before the ice cream aliens take all the ice cream!" Sarah's voice warned from the kitchen. Rose laughed and pulled away from The Doctor.

"Don't worry, Sarah! The ice cream monster is right here! We won't let him take all the ice cream again!" Rose smiled playfully at The Doctor and gave him a gentle push. She ran into the kitchen to get her daughter some ice cream.

The Doctor stood in the living room for a little while longer, grinning to himself. He had everything that he could possibly want; he had a loving, beautiful wife, an adorable daughter, and the TARDIS was half way grown. The Doctor glanced in the direction of the kitchen before taking off. "I'm sorry for the cravings! But I also have a craving for the bellies of little kids!" He growled playfully and picked up Sarah, attacking her belly with raspberry kisses as Rose laughed and scooped out ice cream for herself and her family.


End file.
